Pathless
by raviza
Summary: Izaya starts a new game that makes everyone in Ikebukuro involved. What is his real goal and what will become of it is a mystery even to himself. Can he find what he really wants? Or is he going to regret all his choices?
1. Let's play

**Chapter 1: Let's play**

**Ikebukuro – 4:30 AM**

It was quite dark; some of those nights that shadow lurking from one side to other in soulless streets. The informant loved that darkness. Feeling all hipped up just for witnessing such a hollow city was his specialty. You might call him weirdo, but he was happy. He had all he wanted. His city, his humans, his love. It wasn't a normal love, more or less it could be known as the most wrecked kind of love; too twisted. He loved all humans, despite their personality, age, gender or race; of course he loved some of them more. Those weren't his relatives or friends. They were ones that he called them "Interesting"; the ones that he categorized them as "more human". He wanted it himself. He wanted to feel it for himself... Such a thing became an obsession, to be on top of humanity; he even would kill for that, or he thought. He contemned and envied humans at the same time. In that bizarre demeanour he start to looking at humans with those sparkling eyes; like they were some flares that going to show him a path… the highway to humanity... Road of civilization. And he loved all those lights equally.

The raven was jumping up and down like a little girl who was playing in some park while he was passing through the empty streets. Sure it was after midnight or you might call it early in the morning, but it was more dormant that a big city could ever be. There wasn't any human, any soul or any living being in that matter… not even a rat, bird or witch moth. Something happened a few hours ago… something that has yet to finish. That was a right reason to be cheered up about, just for him and not any normal human… of course. He played a part, in his safe and out of reach shadows. He was looking at his lovely humans with a sly smile on his beau ideal face when he just picked the side in that game like it was a daily matter… But in reality it was a matter of life and death. So for being the one who is going to laugh at the end, he knew very well that he shouldn't play just in one side of this game. Tic tock.

**Several hours ago**

**Chatroom – 8 PM**

[Kanra-san]: beep beep beep! Did you hear?!

[Tanaka taro-san]: What is it Kanra-san?

[Setton-san]: I hope it is nothings bad!

[Kanra-san]: Noooooop~. It's about… alieeeeeeeeens! ^o^

[Bakyura-san]: How absurd ==. Die.

[Tanaka taro-san]: Kanra-saaan! You make some weird jokes. Sometimes.

[Setton-san]: Ah.

[Bakyura-san]: It's only natural.

[Tanaka taro-san]: Ha?

[Bakyura-san]: Making absurd jokes is Kanra-san's thing!

[Saika-san]: Is that so?

[Tanaka taro-san]: Saika-san, are you referring to Kanra-san or Bakyura-san?!

[Saika-san]: Ano, Excuse me.

[Tanaka taro-san]: ;D no need for apology.

[Setton-san]: Haha! Kanra-san, please stop bringing up matters like that as a joke. Plz!

[Tanaka taro-san]: Ooom…

[Setton-san]: What is it Tanaka-san?

[Tanaka taro-san]: Nothing. It's just… Kanra-san becomes too quiet suddenly… Kind of out of character!

[Bakyura-san]: And creepy!

…

Kanra-san has left the chatroom.

…

[Tanaka taro-san]: Eh!

[Bakyura-san]: Hah?!

[Setton-san]: What?!

[Saika-san]: Ano!

[Tanaka taro-san]: Did Kanra-san… just left?!

[Tanaka taro-san]: Oh! Maybe she really didn't appeal us to pick on her scene of humor!

[Bakyura-san]: That would be great, but…

[Tanaka taro-san]: Hah. Hum?

[Saki-san]: Tanaka-san and Bakyura, both are mean.

[Bakyura-san]: If just now… Kanra-san has been abducted by aliens… That would be more interesting!

[Tanaka taro-san]: That's too cruel Bakyura-san.

…

Setton-san has left the chatroom.

…

[Tanaka taro-san]: eh!

**Ikebukuro – At the same time**

- IIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Oh! Shizu-chan~… Nice to meet you too!

Izaya said that after jumping on a post box that was aiming at him and landing on the ground like it was some step and all the process was like a routine walk or some kind of dance, smooth and lightly. After a safe landing in a mere second he left the chatroom on his smart phone where he was talking about something that might looked too absurd and cheesy at the first glance, but he knew very well how to play in his own yard. So it could wait for later.

- Get the hell out of Ikebukuro! What are you doing here tonight, HAH?! And who want to see YOU?! Let aside get greeted by YOU!

Another storm and this time it was a tree that became the sacrifice of that abnormal couple. This time the raven ditched it with curving his body backside and using his left hand for balance. With a push on his hand he jumped horizontally toward his left and used a light pole with his right hand as a center for circling around it and being provisionally in a safe stance. Meanwhile he took his switchblade from his pocket and pointed it at angry man on the other side of street, far away from him. Shizuo gritted his teeth at the sight of the informant using a weak light pole (in his eyes) as a safeguard.

- Hum?! Don't tell me you just believed my greeting Shizu-chan?! Haha! Such a meaningless joke!

- No one here wants to hear your jokes or tell you any! You have such a nerve to show yourself up in Ikebukuro today… now it's your last chance… just leave before I kill you flea!

- Hoh~! Not like I care, but aren't you saying that all the time? Why do you think tonight is special and I am going to do as you say? Are you still in kindergarten~?

- Just shut up. And it's for your benefit too.

- Hah?!

The blond over the street raised his twitching hand alongside with an eruptive rage and just pick up the unfortunate vending machine that was on his right side on the pedestrian.

- If you don't leave right now I am going to kill you for sure. And I don't care about you! Hell you deserve it! But I still have ones who I want to see them tomorrow and vice versa.

- What are you talking about?! You always tried to kill me… and of course such a looser you are so you never had any success in your brutal life. But here's a solid question… who wants to see you anyway~?!

- Shut up. (A brief moment of silent, then…) I know about what you DID IZAYA.

- Hah?! What is your assumption this time Shizu-chan?

- I know… that you killed that old lady! YOU…!

- WHAT?!

He pretend to be shocked for a moment, but circumstances of Izaya's face wasn't slightly confused, insulted or even scared. He had that usual smug smile on his lips in a few second later all over again.

- YOU'RE SO DEAD!

And before any other conversation, there was a flying vending machine passing across the street with a loud sound of crash.

**Chatroom – 8:30 PM**

Mai-san has entered the chatroom.

Kyo-san has entered the chatroom.

…

[Kyo-san]: Ooooooooooooh! What is happening?!

[Tanaka taro-san]: Hi Kyo san. What do you mean?! Did something happen to you?

[Kyo-san]: Not me! We were in Ikebukuro for fooling around some minutes ago… and we witnessed something inhuman!

[Mai-san]: Harsh. (That was too harsh.)

[Tanaka taro-san]: ha?!

[Kyo-san]: Shizuo-san had been gotten killed!

[Tanaka taro-san]: What are-

[Kyo-san]: By Headless rider!

[Saika-san]: …

[Mai-san]: Cold. (It was a murder in cold blood.)

…

Tanaka taro-san has left the chatroom.

Saika-san has left the chatroom.

Bakyura-san has left the chatroom.

…

[Kyo-san]: what what whaaattt?! Why did everyone just leave?! Don't tell me all of them are Shizuo-san's friends and they're going to get revenge on headless rider?! There is might be even a hero among them who wants to bring peace to earth after that!

[Saki-san]: Bakyura just had to go to his dentist.

[Mai-san]: Bold. (You're saying such a bold lie.)

…

Saki-san has left the chatroom.

**Ikebukuro – At the same time**

Black-haired information dealer was standing calmly in the dark and quiet alley leaning his back to a brick wall and silently reading and writing at a particular chatroom. Some seconds later he started to burst into laughing hysterically after he had jumped from his place and stomped his right foot to the ground.

- Ahahaha! Now isn't this fantastic?! All the players are moving! And just if…

He couldn't finish his conversation with himself and after some more laughing he was out of breath so he leaned on his shoulder over the wall. After catching up his breath with a big smirk on his intelligent and beautiful face, he had pushed his hand to the wall before he started moving toward the darker side of alley.

- I hope Kururi and Mairu-chan wouldn't mind that I used their users. Hooom~, never mind! Even talking about that monster's fake death is heavenly. But that damn monster is STILL alive.

His smirk vanished and his face took a serious form.

- It would be great if he would die tonight… too. Now… let's play~!

He jumped over a fence at the end of alley and hissed over pushing his injured hand that probably cracked at his last fight with the strongest man of Ikebukuro; who he used the stolen IDs to claim his false death.


	2. kill a flea, but that makes you a flea

**Chapter 2: kill a flea, but that makes you a flea!**

**Ikebukuro – 9 PM**

There was a booming sound that could be heard in some locations around the city. Places that had some kind of connections with underground; deep basements and from a distance around the subway stations too, or even border of water canals in some locality. It was like earth was singing. There was no much shaking at all but according to the news it was a red alarm. The entire city was in an emergency situation... but there were people who did not care about such a thing. It wasn't like that they weren't afraid of natural disasters or they had important tasks and big responsibility towards society in emergency situations. They just didn't care and they were doing things that they always do, like whatever is going to happen to world… they should go according to their original plans. Among them some people was from color gangs. Especially remnants of Yellow Scarves and the special unit of Dollars, or you could call them Blue Squares. And there was him, Kuronuma Aoba. He was a teenager who looked like a little child but had an experienced character and full history, brave but a cruel heart. Worst of all was that he had a twisted personality that even the great Orihara Izaya went out of his way and accepted him as his enemy not a mere human as a plaything. That alone could prove how dangerous he was.

That night like many other nights, he and his weird group were standing in the same spot that they kind of made it their own territory until then. That spot was alongside with the central park but it was in a different block which was separated with a street and a small alley from the park. That place wasn't too shady and in the meanwhile it didn't have too much holes. If you wanted to come to that district, you should've used the street or the alley that had their light angle and from any spot in the park you almost could've seen both of them completely. It was their special domicile even though sometimes using some random buildings or even going out of the city had its own benefits.

- There's a rumor that says Heiwajima Shizuo was gotten killed. It can't be real! Oh! And above that, Headless rider killed him! No way! But now there are so many witnesses on their fight! Even some videos popped out several minutes ago! Holly crap!

They were reading the posts on Dollars's site.

- What do you think Aoba? If he's dead then that's going to change many things!

- It can be a rumor… that person could made it up for many reasons. But it can be true too, it's not like he is immortal.

- If it's a rumor so he can show himself up in the street. Just one roar of him is enough to make the entire city aware of his existence! And he is in Dollars too.

- He probably can't or… no! That would be too idiotic… But really, he might just don't know.

- What do you mean?! If he's around the city even if he doesn't has his phone, sooner or later he should hear this from someone!

- Yes, but first of all you assumed that he is still around the city that might not be true and in the second hand probably he might be tricked or… I don't know… maybe captured.

- By who?! Who can… what…?!

- Hah! That could be interesting. Let's go to Shinjuku.

- What?! Aoba! Why Shinjuku?! Wait a minute… Listen when people talk!

But he didn't care anymore. He had a surmise of what was going on so he wanted to take his own share. He was a shark after all. The most little boy was walking in front of other sharks and his giant friend was still bubbling loudly about things that he didn't understand and wanted some kind of hints. That night was just getting started. A grin grew on little Aoba's baby-face.

**Ikebukuro – A certain underground Doctor's apartment – At the same time**

There wasn't any shrike. Just some rattling sounds from a chair that the girl left it in the middle of the room by suddenly jumping of it. The young man with a white coat came to room extremely panicked. His hands locked on the door frame in a rush movement. When he didn't find any kind of threats or something that look like one, he was standing there with a confused look all over his face.

- What is it Celty my love?! Why are you screaming?!

On her table was a laptop with a black page site left open on it.

[There is a video of me… killing SHIZUO!]

- What?!

[Come here and see for yourself!]

- Ok honey! Don't get over panicked for some pranks!

He was smiling widely when he felt that his lover was so panicked over internet jokes… but after watching what she showed him, he starts screaming… for a little different reasons.

- Celty my dear! Why did you kill Shizuo-kun?! No! I am sure there is a good reason for that and if there is not… I am going to be your witness and I will make up some fake alibis for police! We should come up with something fast. But there is a video of the crime itself! What should we do?!

He readjusted his glasses on his nose and tried to think fast… even though he was in such a shock that he wasn't actually thinking at all.

[Shinra calm down! And what about the Police?! Like I am some normal girl to go and give myself in!]

- You're right my angel. We can't let them get you! Right… we should leave the country right now!

[Shinra just-]

- We can go back to Ireland… or is there some other place that you prefer to go?!

[Shinra just be quiet for a moment! I didn't kill Shizuo.]

- You didn't?! Did someone build all of these up? But why?! And this post saying there is some witnesses that saw you two were fighting in Ikebukuro. Don't tell me someone wants to frame you? That's unforgivable!

[I don't know!]

- Or maybe you just killed him and then forgot about it… But I am sure you had a good reason for- Ow! That hurts! That hurts Celty!

[Is killing your friend something that you could forgot in lesser than an hour?!]

- Depends. If you are the Dulahan you are, you couldn't care less about a mere human losing his life, and even that could be his turn… but that's a contradiction itself… because if you were the Dulahan you were, you shouldn't have any human friends… then that might be a symptom of coming back your lost memories too. For some people, remembering lost memories makes them to experience instant amnesia. They kind of have some experience of passing out for even some hours. Did you remember anything from your past? Did you get close to your head?! Oh my dear, tell me it's not true!

Then he was squirming in front of his girlfriend in such a painful way that she wasn't sure that beating him again could be a good idea. His reactions were completely different from some minutes ago when he found out about the probable death of one of his few friends. Celty looked at underground doctor with a confused look in her own shadowy way… then she decided that 'he's in complete shock, and that's why he's saying nonsense one after another'. She stayed motionless for a long pause while she was staring at the underground doctor who was babbling and jumping up and down like a chipmunk. Then she started typing on her PDA for about a minute.

[I didn't pass out! I remember very well all that happened. The messages which I send to Izaya were unanswered so I got to the city to look for him. Then I found Shizuo and Izaya who were fighting like always very soon. I tried to request to Shizuo to stop because I needed to talk to Izaya. I tried to get near to him but he just didn't notice me. And I had to stop him myself. BUT I DID NOT FIGHT HIM AS PEOPLE SAY. AND I DID NOT HURT HIM, NEITHER. Or I should say that even I'm not sure about being capable of doing so. I just tried to catch some of those foundations that he was throwing at Izaya with my shadows. Then he just stopped confused himself. And before I had a chance, Izaya was running away and before I knew, Shizuo was chasing after him so I had to chase them too… But in the middle of that stupid mouse and cat game, there was a police's bike so I had to run for it. Then I had lost those two and after that I came back home! And then I just send Izaya a new message. But this time he replied really fast. Here's his message.]

She took her phone and looked at it for some moments then shoved it to Shinra's face again.

(Yo, Courier-san. I was busy as you know. We can meet at my office around 10 PM. And please tell me that was for real!)

[Then I saw the video on the net. That's the whole story. And I'm sure that I didn't kill SHIZUO! Or kill Shizuo and passed out! Don't you believe me?]

- Oh sweet Celty of course I do believe you and now that you told me the whole thing I am really happy. And that's has to be another black rider who killed Shizuo-kun with a scythe! But anyway… Why you were looking for Orihara-kun? Did you have some business with him?

[No. That wasn't about work. I wanted to ask him about something.]

- What were you wanted to know?

[Aliens.]

- What?! Celty Don't tell me-

[I know what you're going to say but there were some rumors on the net in the last days]

[And even some people had been abducted randomly]

[And the paintings all over the city recently… specially the big one on the Hands building was really weird]

[And tonight Kanra-san was talking about something related and then he just got disconnect-]

- Of course there are always some rumors about aliens… And of course there are always some missing persons… And who is this Kanra-san again?!

[But this time it's different.]

- What's the difference? Ok. Let's forget about that for now… so you want to go and meet Orihara-kun… I guess?

[I want to call Shizuo first. Then Yeah.]

**Ikebukuro – 2:30 AM**

He knew that he lost a great opportunity just some minutes ago. But was it really his job to do? He could've killed him before, that probably could've saved many people. The whole mess without any doubt was all his doing. All those people getting hurt around the entire city was his fault. No, it wasn't a city anymore. It was just a graveyard… or no, worst. It was a human furnace which that stupid flea ignited a flame on it. His city was about to get destroyed and all he could thought was that selfish bastard! That made him angrier so it kind of helped him to stop self-pitying process in his brain.

- I should've killed him! I just…

Shizuo murmur this and cursing himself over not being able to finish him off all over again. He had the chance. He had the right reasons. All that left was guts to kill someone. But not just anyone, Izaya. He wasn't a killer, and it should be like crushing a flea. That bastard caused so many deaths and… Then he just laughed, like it was some kind of joke. 'He's the worst!' like that, Shizuo was about to burst from all that rage.

- You can't kill anyone.

- What?!

It was Simon who was standing above him and giving him a hand out of help. He sighed before start talking.

- Killing is no good... Sarcastic, ne?

- What are you talking about, Simon?

- I told that to Iza-ya... Now look at him! His eyes…. Did you see? He was looking… like he was saying "You were wrong"!

- I really don't get what you're saying, but I'm sure that I don't want to kill anyone… only that flea.

- That's no good.

- Ha?!

- Never heard of "you can kill a flea, but that makes you a flea"?

- What the hell?!

He knew that Simon was right, he wasn't a killer. But that goes for Izaya too. He thought the same about Izaya, At least until that freaking night. He always believed that he was like him. 'So just what happened to that stupid flea?' He thought silently. 'Weren't those people part of humanity that he always claimed to love… as his playthings, how could he-'

Before any chance for any self-answer there was a loud shot that hit Simon's left shoulder from behind. He fell on his knees. Blood was dripping like crazy then circling on the ground and soon there was a river of red liquid that reached Shizuo's broken leg. Simon was looking at him with a confused face. Then his eyes locked on his own knees where the bloods were wrenching on the ground. Shizuo brought his head up and twisted his own kneeling body out of reflex… then he saw the gunman. There was a young boy with an opacity aura around him. He seemed bagatelle scared but at the same time determined and angry. That wasn't anyone but Aoba; a boy who most the time had an emotionless aspect but at that moment he was look like a whole different person.

- I had no choice. Sorry.

He said with unshaken voice before turning around and running away. Shizuo knew that he saw that face before; although he wasn't good at remembering them... but that night was full of surprises! Shizuo remembered him very well. He was a part of the fight in Shinjuku some hours ago. Even though he had a veil, he saw his face for a moment when he was saving the red eyes girl. He remembered that boy because he reminded him of his archenemy in so many ways. And because Shizuo knew that he has met that girl before even though he didn't remember well when and where… because of that he was considerate of her surroundings. And all that make him to remember the boy.

He get a glance at Simon who was now silently on the ground beside him. All that left his mouth was a coarse growl like a wild beast he was. Then he started running after the boy despite… all his wounds and fractures bones.

******\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\/\/\/\/\/\/\********

**Hi Dear readers!**

**I am new here. I read many fascinating works in this short time that even though my first language is not English I felt pure art and emotions from them. I like to write my own fanfiction on Durarara and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Like I said English is not my origin; so if you see some awkward mistakes I hope you lead me to correct them and... Please forgive me!**

**I am not sure about the rating for now (I don't think that I can write hot scenes anyway) so I decide to let it be K for insurance.**


	3. What is going on?

**Chapter 3: What is going on?**

**Ikebukuro – Russia sushi – 9:30 PM**

There was van with a weird print on one of its door on the border of street. A young man with a delinquent look, with a dark beanie that was dragged over his eyebrows took off from the van. Then he stood there for some moments when he was talking to his friends inside the car.

- It's not going to take that long. Stay still so I can talk to him and see what he wants.

- Dotachin… are you sure that you don't want us to come in too? He might be up to no good!

- No. We know him enough; he's not that kind of guy. I'm going alone so we don't have to go beating around the bush unnecessarily… if you'll come too; it's just going to get longer. Stay here, I'll be back soon.

There were no more words. Then he left his still unsatisfied friends in the van and get inside the Russia sushi that was a little farther away from their parking. There was a white Russian guy who was working with a big and apparently sharp kitchen knife. And behind him was a whooper black guy who had a plate in each hand.

- Yo Danna. Simon.

- Yo Kado-ta! You're here for sushi? Sushi is good!

- Yeah… is Kida here?

- …

Cossack guy, who had stopped his work for some moments, pointed one of the vestibular with his knife without saying any words. Kadota gulped some saliva then followed the shown way. In the vestibular there was a young boy about fifteen with brightened blond hair who was waiting for him. Kadota had turned around for a moment before he went to sit in front of high scholar across the table.

- Thanks Danna.

After he had taken his place, he silently looked at the boy so let him to start the conversation as the inviter.

- Kadota-san, Thanks for your acceptance to meet up with me.

- Don't mention it. So… What is it about this time? Don't tell me you still have some grudge against Dollars?

- No. It's about Heiwajima-san. I am sure that you're well aware of the news already.

- Yes, we are. So? What is has to do with Yellow Scarves's Shogun?

- I owe him.

- Huh?!

- You know that some people have shot him at our last fight. I believe that I should take some responsibility for that.

- So… what do you want from us?

- I know that all of you are friends of Heiwajima-san… even if it doesn't look that way; you have your special connection with him.

- We don't deny it. Are you proposing that we should form a temporary alliance to help Shizuo?

- If I did, would you be against it?

- I am not sure that he even might need any help from us… and I know black rider enough to don't get worry over some fake videos.

- But there are witnesses that saw them fighting each other. And even some of them claimed that they were witness of murder scene.

- I don't know about details… but I am well aware that those two are close friends… so I prefer to believe in that, instead of some cheap rumors.

- But-

- I told you… there is nothing that you can do. It's better if you don't get yourself in other people's concern which doesn't involve you.

- Ok... I get it. Thank you again Kadota-san.

Kadota didn't say anything in reply and without looking at Kida waited for him to take his leave first. Kida was so calm and didn't look offended by the hand that assoiled his help… and if Kadota could've brought himself to look at him that might help his penitent condition. A moment after Kida's absence, he heard Russian chief who was talking to him.

- If you're worried about your friend that much, you should've just accepted his help.

- It's not like that… I send a message to black rider a while ago and she replied that she didn't hurt Shizuo in anyways… the thing is that she and Shinra tried so many times to call Shizuo's phone but he didn't answer any of them… and I tried myself too. He just doesn't pick up his phone.

- So… you are worried?

- I saw his boss a while ago and he told me that the last time he saw Shizuo was before 8… when they were gone to get loan money from a debtor and while he were getting some drinks… he saw that Shizuo left the place angry… and even though he called for him, Shizuo didn't pay any attention and just left the beaten debtor there. He didn't hear anything from him after that and he was worried too. But… it's Shizuo that we're talking about! There's no way anyone can hurt him.

- Why don't you ask that informant? Aren't they rivals? If there is something up about your friend, he would be aware of it.

- I called him too… but he said that he doesn't know anything either… and he should take care of some business so he's busy for now... and he said, if he hears anything then he would inform us too… "For a price of course! ~" As he said.

- Then… that boy might be helpful. I've heard that he had control over a big group of teenagers a while ago.

- But we don't know what is going on… then it might be too dangerous… and he had been through a lot lately… there's no need to involve him.

- You know that Masa-omi is strong? He ate good sushi!

He looked up so he could see Simon who was standing in front of him… with a big weird smile on his shining face.

- We can go and bring him back if you want... Then he can use his connections to see if there is any trail.

- Thanks Danna, but…

- Consider your priorities here… aren't you worried about your friend?

Kadota chuckled lightly… then he speculated that there's nothing new from the past. He thought 'Friendship is for this kind of times.'

- Ok… I'll go myself and ask for Kida's help.

- So~ let's start before wasting any more time!

Kadota bent over and see the boy standing there with a big smirk all over his childish face.

- Kida?! Didn't you… leave just now?!

- No~, I just stooped to belt my shoe's laces and you start talking like I'm not here~!

- But Danna… he is right in front of you!

- He is. So?

- Whatever man!

- …

- Let's see what we can find out for now. So Kida…

**Ikebukuro – In front of Sunshine building - At the same time**

The raven boy was passing through the streets with rash. He wore a white and green sweater and a dark jean. His black short hairs were a little sweaty over all that walking so fast. He was checking on his phone in a particular site. Dollars. He might appeared too childlike in a stranger's eyes but he was the one who even some people named him as the city strongest, founder of the spoken group. he was walking at full speed toward the subway… so when one of his classmate called for him from nowhere he sprung and then turned in shock to face someone that he didn't expect to see at a time like that. All he could do was to hide his phone behind him in his special gabby ways but at the same time dubious manners.

- Good evening, Ryugamine-kun.

- So-sonohara-san?! W-what… what are you doing here in a time like this?!

- I've heard about Heiwajima-san and Celty-san. I think that you must have heard those news too, Ryugamine-kun. So… I want to help them.

- Sonohara-sa-

- They both saved me couple of times. I can't turn my back on this and pretend that I didn't know.

- B-but you know… i-if someone did something to Heiwajima-san that could be quiet dangerous and…

- I know that.

- …

The girl was different from his shy classmate. She was for sure Anri who he remembered from that time when they found a wounded Masaomi at that warehouse out of the town. She was determined. The girl was wearing a black jacket and her fisted right hand was about her heart. Her eyes were glowing somehow red through her glasses and she was looking at him straightly. He knew then that there was no way that she would leave just because he told her so. He stayed still and didn't try to pursue his last propose again, until hearing his loved one.

- I asked some acquainted for news about Heiwajima-san, but I couldn't find anything new.

- Ok.

- What about you Ryugamine-kun?

- I did some research too… But all we know are the news on the net which Celty-san claimed that they are fakes.

- I talked to Celty-san too. What do you think we should do now?

- No one heard about Heiwajima-san after that. And I am aware that as yet we're talking, no one could contact him. So we should consider him… missing.

- But it can't be... there should be some trail!

- …

- Ryugamine-kun?!

- There's someone that probably knows the most brand news. But he's not answering his phone either… and maybe he… No, he's a busy person after all.

- Who are you talking about?

- Orihara-san.

- O-or-?!

Anri was more shocked that she ever could be. Awhile ago she and that man made a clear defiance towards each other… and she wanted as much as possible keep her friends away from that wrecked person. And now her classmate was bringing his name up in front of her. Of course he wasn't aware that those two knew each other very well.

- He's an informant. We met him last year once, if you remember… On the day that those bullies were bothering you and he saved us… kind of!

- I remember him. Do you… do you want to ask him for help?

- I know that Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san are not in good terms and… we probably shouldn't call them friends… but I am sure if something serious happens then they would help each other for sure.

Then Mikao continued the rest of unspeakable conversation in his head. 'And both of them are members of Dollars… so I feel responsibility to do something in this kind of situation… no matter which one of them is involved then I should do everything that is within my potency!'. Anri Stayed silent for a while then started to maunder.

- You think so?

- Yes. So… now that getting in contact with him trough the phone is impossible… we might go to his office and meet him there. I've never been there before but I've asked some friends and they gave me his address. If you want to help Sonohara-san, then I think it's safer if we stay together for now.

- Ok. I'll come with you.

- Ok then… let's go to Shinjuku.

- Yes.

**Shinjuku – 9:45 PM**

Celty had reached Shinjuku early then she decided to look around that district until her session with Izaya. She thought that maybe after their departure, Shizuo have come here for some reasons that she really didn't want to think about. Celty was patrolling in those streets with such a hope that she might be able to scout her lost friend by fortune. Even her unearthly soul wasn't aiming of thus cabal that her present there was just a part of a great evil plan.


	4. Let's talk about the business

**Chapter 4: Let's talk about the business**

**Ikebukuro – Awakusu-kai's central office – 9:45**

He was well aware of that he had another meeting some minutes later. It wasn't like he forgotten about that… he didn't intend to go there in the first place. It was in Shinjuku at his own office with the black rider that worked for him from time to time. He had met her about 2 hours ago in the streets and even though they didn't talk to each other, he knew very well that she wanted to ask about some alien's related pranks on the net. He was the one who made them up in the first place in last days. And now, of course it wasn't her essential question. She was tracking her missing friend. And by complete chance that person was his archenemy! He found it kind of funny that people had that much faith to call him and ask for information about that monster… so they could help him from whatever dead-end that they thought he reached. He thought that it was somehow disappointing too. It was like that he didn't claim his animosity towards Shizuo with enough sincerity.

Izaya was looking at his phone and typing at some different chatrooms. He was grinning while spreading some other rumors on the net. The door had been opened with a soft sound then middle aged yakuza in white suit and his two bodyguards behind him in their black suits came to the room. They had such a distinctive aura of yakuza that filled the whole room with a criminal scent. By then Izaya has finished his chit-chats on the phone and was sitting straight on a leather couch in the middle of the room. He crossed his right leg on the left at the appearance of new people in the room. Then he stayed still with a big smirk on his likeable face. Man in white clothes sat on the couch in front of the young informant and the other two stayed standing behind him without exchanging any words.

- Good evening Orihara-san. I believe all that was supposed to be discussed, already had done in your meeting with Akabayashi-san yesterday. So which matter made you ideated that there is a need for more reunions in this short period of time?

- Don't be too cold Shiki-san. It's not like I am going to waste either of our precious time for negligible matters… hence please be patient with me so I can elaborate the problem that we're facing here.

- I am all ears.

- Akabayashi-san and I talked about that stolen consignment. I believe that I found some sort of trace from individuals meddling.

- And who are these individuals?

- Your copartner… the original seller.

- …

- I know it might be weird and… kind of unreal at the first glance… and it's not my job to look for impulse… but in these kinds of situations there is always a high chance of betrayal from one side. I'm sure that you're known that better as someone with wide experiences. Anyways… I found some connections that might be helpful.

- I'm listening.

- I gave the predicate information to a trustworthy courier a little while ago. She's already on her way to hand them to my secretary then a copy to Awakusu-kai's office at Shinjuku. But if I want to put it shortly what I find is about a traitor on their side. Someone who was well-informed about the trade and used the right time to double cross the both sides.

- Do you have any suspect yet? Can you give me a name?

- Hum~! You're a businessman Shiki-san so you should be well aware of that… this wasn't in the conditions at our deal with Akabayashi-san~. My job was to look for the stolen goods and I found out about these details by mere coincidence.

- Coincidence? You're joking, right?

- Of course not! I am not interested in your bargain's details with those Russians.

- Don't make me wait Orihara-san… you know very well that we always had a beneficial partnership.

- Not if I am going to point my finger at one of your chronic copartner! That could be quiet a risk for me~.

- And now you're worried about your safety?! Every day there's a new evolution to see!

- Not quiet~. I prefer to say that I want to raise the price for risking my safety.

- I always knew that you are a stingy man but not all the time that I can buy that as your real goal.

- …

- If it's about money then we can consider the payment… double.

- Hum~… that might work… and I want some protection for an unlimited time… and just not for myself… I want you to send some bodyguards right now to scout and protect my courier. You know her very well~... The black rider is the one.

- It's a deal.

Shiki had a look on his face like 'Anyhow, dose she even need to be protected?'… But there was no reason for more debate if a simple protection could open that insidious informant's mouth. Then Shiki looked at the man at his left side and without saying any words he left to take care of already spoken work.

- Great. Now let's talk about the business, Shiki-san~.

**Shinjuku – In front of Izaya's building – About 10 PM**

There were seven young boys who were standing around a van. Among them were two giant that looked over their twenty and the others obviously were high scholars. Even thought beside Aoba and another boy, the other tree were bigger than normal high scholar too. One of the giant had been started complaining that was his usual habit.

- We're already have been here about half an hour… wasn't it better if you just called him and asked for an appointment?

- No, if I called then he wouldn't accept to meet me.

- What's the different now?! We even don't know if he's going to show up or not.

- At least we have a chance now. He's that kind of person that when you don't want to see his nasty face, he would pop out of nowhere; and when you want… he makes sure that you can't! Even if it's just for his own amusement.

- Then I don't think standing here would change anything… anyway, we're standing in front of his office so he can avoid us easily… I'm sure that he already knows that we're here… really what's the point?

- Isn't this obvious that no one wants that a group of delinquents hook up in front of their work place?

- Ahaha! Are you saying that he might accept to meet us so he can get rid of us?! And I thought he's different from no one!

- He has a job to do. As much as he want to pretend that he's a free soul… he has to bow for social's provisions sometimes… he can't get too much attentions.

- Everyone knows him at Ikebukuro!

- Everyone heard just his name… How many do know his face? Or where he lives? Or about his family? And… any other useful information?

- Ok. You have a point there. So he put himself in highlight as a clown but never let others to get his personal information, right?

- He's an informant after all… he has to play by the rules in the end. It's not like I care or want to use some of those dirt against him… there's no get in that in the first place… but when we can use it as a leverage… so let's do that.

The boys didn't stop chatting the whole time. It was a great ability that just people who wasn't fortunate of that capability could be appreciative over it… the ability of talking nonstop! They could talk about everything and anything! With their load voice they were saying nasty jokes, talking about the matters over gangs, schools, weathers, sports, politics, art, god, devil, hell and heaven, facts and rumors... They could stand there and talk and talk… maybe even until the end of the world!

In that kind of circumstance something or someone was abstracted the youngest boy's attention and made him curious. Then he had parted from the group slightly with some composed steps before he stopped over hearing his friends who were calling him.

- Where are you going Aoba? I though you told us to wait here!

- Yes, you stay there… I thought that I saw a familiar… shadow?!

- What… ha?! Shadow?! What shadow?!

And then another boy continued.

- Hoho~! Maybe he's talking about that lady over there! I didn't know that in his sick mind, he had a thing for older women… too~! Haha!

Then all the boys start laughing for the joke that their friend couldn't find it funny. Aoba without saying any comeback continued to walk. He was heading toward that nominated lady who was standing still and kind of looked cautious over them. She was there for some seconds hence coming across those boys who were standing in front of her destination… in an apparently safe distance.

It was about 10 when Celty had decided to stop beseeching and going over to Izaya's office. Many people had seen that video until then, maybe some of police forces too. Thereupon she left Shooter in a nearby alley. Celty also found it wiser to distinguish herself differently. She wore a black long dress and in place of her helmet she used a header on her black face. All of them were made of her shadows of course. If you looked at her closely then you could see there were no real eyes, nose or any part of a human face. It was like a black mask that someone might wear at a masquerade party. So she used a cotton white mask that she brought with herself from home to disguise most of her face and used her scarf's brims to hide as much as possible behind it. She even made up some black strings as long black hair to make her guise more acceptable. Her long black and light curly hairs were dangling over her fake face and then dropped upon her black headers on her shoulders. The rest of that lanky hair was hanging on her wide back. Her dress was a simple black and her dirndl was short down up to her knees. Her sleeves were hiding most part of her white skin over her arms and the rest of it was left open unlike her usual outfits. That dress actually was looking good on her slender body. There was no doubt that a certain underground doctor would pay all of his riches to have a sight of her. But she sort of had a bizarre status that you might even mistake her as someone who was cosplaying! But not abnormal enough that makes you to call the cops! Then she was starting to walk towards Izaya's office when she was sure that no one in her two meters distance could find out about her true identity.

When she reached near the named building, maybe about hundred meters away… she saw a little group of teenagers which were standing in front of it. She could've remembered one of them slightly. He was in the van with Kadota's group in that breakaway a while ago. She thought 'what they want here, in front of Izaya's office? Don't tell me that this boy is one of Izaya's acquainted?'. When she was thinking about these things she was continued walking naturally toward them and didn't notice that she came close enough to make an appearance. They noticed her and when some of the boys faced her way that eventually made her to stop walking. She told herself hopefully 'I'm in darker side of street, there's no way that they had seen my face… and they're still far away!' but when the most little one start to come her way, she flinched from the shock.

She tried to hide herself more in shadows. But Izaya made her to wait too much so leaving at that point wasn't acceptable. She stood there waiting for the boy to start talking then she can decide what the best decision was.

- I am Kuronuma Aoba… nice to meet you… again.

- …

- Are you here to meet with Orihara Izaya?

- …

- There's no need to be scared. It's true that all of us had seen that video… but neither of I or my friends going to shout for help… or call the police.

- …

- I thought… maybe we can talk?

She just knew that exact moment that boy wasn't a desirable person. He sort of reminded her of a certain person that she had been waiting to meet him badly. She preferred not get involved with him as much as possible. And that person was no one other than the now unreachable Orihara Izaya.

Either she or the boy stayed motionless for some seconds, and then she started typing on her PDA.

[You know who I am, right? What do you want to talk about?]

- A little. I mean… I saw you at the first meeting of Dollars too... and I want to talk about the crimes that Heiwajima Shizuo might get framed for… in near future.


	5. Debut of war

**Chapter 5: Debut of war**

**Shinjuku – 10 PM**

The woman in black and a teenager boy standing in the dark street with a suspicious distance but not that much… so the boy would be able to read what she was writhing.

[What do you mean?]

- You're one of his friends, am I right?

'Why is he asking something that he already knows? Is he a perfect copy of him?!' she thought almost angrily.

[Yes, I want to hear what you know, Aoba-kun.]

- I told you that I want to talk about that… but not right now… I should talk to him first.

[Izaya?! But you-]

- Don't take me wrong. I want to talk to you too… but before I met Orihara that could be unfit… there are some things that bothering me so I want to make some clearance first.

[You mean… you don't know for yourself and you just want to ask him?!]

- No, it is better if we put it this way that I want to meet him so I can be sure about some dubitable issues… which I've heard from crow.

[And can't you inform me of these… dubitable issues? I would be grateful… I even would pay for information.]

- I am not a lowlife informant.

And Celty just could thought 'Are these two enemies?!' then she chuckled lightly and continued 'So if Izaya meet himself, even he won't be able to stand his own personality?! But that's not unexpected!'

- [So… if you're not going to tell me about those things before talking to Izaya… there's nothing more to talk for us… I prefer to go and meet him now.]

- We're here about half an hour… and I'm sure that he was at Ikebukuro this evening so… he's still not here.

She kind of screamed her thought within herself. 'What? It's already after 10. It's not like Izaya to… No, it's completely like him to neglect everything that he wants to neglect!'

- I don't mind talking to you about other matters. You know… you're standing a little far and it's quite dark there… actually unbelievably dark… so I can't see your face at all.

[You said yourself that you were at Dollars meeting… so there is nothing that you already don't know.]

- That was quite a jugglery show.

She tried to hide herself in shadows more. 'I don't like this boy… at all!'

[You didn't believe what you had seen with your own eyes?]

- Not that I didn't believe… more like I couldn't understand. But if that was a jugglery then there should be some kind of understandable tricks… so if you don't mind… I like to see your face.

And with saying that Aoba took one step forward slowly. Celty's back was hitting to the wall and she knew well that she can run away easily if she wants. On the other hand there was nothing that this boy could do, but she was in panic for unknown reasons and she just didn't like the idea of that boy getting close to her. He had some dangerous vibe just like Izaya. In that moment a sharp blare came for her rescue. It had belonged to Anri.

- Kuronuma-kun?! C-celty-san?!

- Sonohara-sempai? Ryug- What are you doing here?!

All the confused faces meet up that moment. And if Celty had a true one too, hers would be no different.

- Ah- ahahaha! We came here to meet Celty-san… o-of course!

- Oh! In Shinjuku?!

He was mocking Mikado for making up such an awkward lie.

- [Anri-chan why are you here?! How did you know that I'm in Shinjuku?]

- We didn't k-

- Ah-! W-we asked Kishitani-sensei! R-r-right Sonohara-san?

Even though Aoba couldn't read Celty's question on her PDA, if Anri had spilled one more word they had to explain so many things that they didn't know how to explain… and for sure that's was going to put all of them in an awful and bizarre situation. Mikado tried to muffle it up before Anri say something in front of Aoba that might look suspicious for their already suspect kohai. Then he continued.

- Why are you here, Kuronuma-kun?

- I was here to meet up with some of my middle school friends… but I got ditched… oh! Then I was lucky enough to meet with Celty-san.

- Ah, so all of us meet up just by coincidence?! Haha!

Celty was completely bewildered with the way those teenagers were lying in each other faces… which look like one side fall for the other's bouncer at. And meanwhile Aoba thought 'But it's too much to be a coincidence… That bastard is up to something for sure. Better be careful!' he moved some steps toward the street so he can catch his friends attention. Then he signaled them to stay where they were and let them be for the time. Mikado almost walked with him to continue their unfinished conversation and that put some distance between them and girls for a short time.

- Tell me sempai… you always meet up with Celty-san here?

- Ah! No, just this time h-happened! Right Sonohara-san?

But at that time Anri was a little farther to pay any attention to their fake conversation. She was also darkling in the shadows beside the Irish woman. Celty used the chromatic distance to explain to girl before she could get convinced by the boy's lies. So she was reading a message that Celty typed on her PDA in that right moment.

[He's lying. Don't believe him.]

She got alarm by second. In that infinite negritude, two glowing red eyes were looking at the boys. Even though, Celty didn't expect her abrupt reaction… because he was their schoolmate after all.

- Why are you here, Kuronuma-kun?

- I told you that I…

- Please tell the truth!

- What's the matter Sonohara-san?

- …

- Hum~ if we're going to be honest here, maybe it's work… if you start first sempai.

- Kuronuma-kun?! What do you mean…?!

Mikado wasn't comfortable at all that his kohai already knew his true identity. But that he let himself to talk with Anri that way wasn't something that he ever expected. Then he heard something from him that shows how little he knew about that boy.

- I'm sure that you came here to meet with Orihara too. Maybe I was a fool to come here in the first place… hum~… it's probably better if we all leave before that jerk could obtain what he wants.

- What do you mean? What do you know?

- Not much… I just have some hunches… I think that he pulled strings in a dangerous way this time… that might become troublesome… and even for him to-

**Ikebukuro – Awakusu-kai's central office – 10:15 PM**

Izaya had written some stuff down on a paper before handed it over to Shiki. It was a long code which was contained of some meaning that the two men were well aware of it. Or you could say that it was an affirm evidence. After looking over the paper Shiki looked at the raven who was like his usual self in a good mood… and if it wasn't an official meeting, he probably was murmuring some music at the exact moment. He had a kind of face like he had won a lottery in idem day.

Their meeting was about to end when a man had barged in the room with rush before he started to whispering in Shiki's ear.

- He shall hear too. Repeat it.

- Y-yes sir. There was some involvement in Shinjuku. The guys who were sent over to scout and reach the courier were stopped.

- What happened?

- Some intruders meddling… there's reports of a big conflict with some color gang and a group of unknown people with commando masks at the same time.

- Orihara-san, do you know anything about this?

- … I was here the whole time… that group has to be Dmitry's without any doubt… and… which gang it was… if I may ask?

- Blue squares… probably… they said that some of the boys had blue veils on their faces.

- Aren't they already extinct?

- Hum~. They suppose to be… but some of them still have extant as leeches… who stick on a powerful host that can feed them for a long time… Dollars.

- …

- And they are freewheels anyways. So some little branches come among them. They have their own activities… and use the benefit of being a part of a colossal group at the same time… Was there anyone who had any particular features among them?

- No one mentioned any specials.

- That doesn't tell us anything… Any other specs?

- Ah… they just said that there might be some middle scholars among them too.

- Who did you send there?

- Tachibana and Saito, sir.

- Call them. I want to talk to them myself. But anyhow… why did they get involved? Orihara-san… I'm sure that it's for the best to ask you for providing accurate information as soon as possible.

- Give me some time.

- Orihara-san… Consider that we're in a pinch here. We don't want dispensable involvement of scholar in this kind of situation. You understand that?

Shiki was hoping, what he just asked was true. He knew very well that this guy enjoys that kind of game. Also he wanted to make sure… so if there would be any slight of enjoyment in his answer then there would be no hesitance of that guy's interference which brought up this kind of case. But on the contrary he was in a professional and serious state of manner.

- I will hand you the information before midnight. Is that appropriate?

- Faster is better.

- Then… I take my leave.

He stood from the couch smoothly and without looking at Shiki a second time, got to the door. Even for Izaya who had a great control over his features… to don't show his true thoughts broadly in that situations start to become laborious. As he left the room along the man who was dangerous enough that even letting him to get some grasp over his true intentions could be fatal… An abstained smirk got released and covered his face then he thought tranquilly 'Arara~… The boss is already out on rampage~. You become more confident Mikado-kun! Now… don't let Aoba-kun to get all the bonuses~.'

**Several hours later**

**Ikebukuro – 2:45 AM**

It was really cold for a night in the middle of summer. A dense fog started to sprawl over the city from the water and speed up to hide the entire city from the world… like the city was ashamed of the things that happened within it that night. No one should know.

He had several broken bones at the time. He had some old and hazy memories over being in that kind of conditions. A normal broken leg wouldn't be able to support a body to walk straight. But he was Heiwajima Shizuo. He could run with not only a broken leg, even despite tree broken ribs, a bleeding lung, a dislocated elbow, a bullet wound on his broken leg, and so many cuts all over his body.

Regardless of his state and even though he was able to do what the most normal people wouldn't be able to do in their normal conditions, he was slowed. Slow enough to have to run after Aoba for some minutes before catching him. And when his hand eventually reached the boy's collar, he wanted… just for a moment he wanted to squish that svelte neck. But he wasn't the one. It didn't matter that how much those two were alike, he wasn't Izaya. And sure he wasn't the real culprit there. Shizuo lifted Aoba by his collar into a state that their faces could stand in the same high. Then their eyes locked.

- Why did you do that?

- I… had to! They're going to kill them! I had no choice! I had… All of this is his fault! That bastard put us up at each other's throats!

- Who-

- Izaya! If he just drop dead-

Aoba couldn't finish his sentence. Then he was gritting his teeth in a manner that Shizuo always did. Maybe that was his only luck among all those misfortunes that he has experienced that day… Shizuo was the only one who could understand that rage. And then all he faced that night made him a little more calm. He breathed and tried to close his eyes for a moment. If it was like always he already had threw the boy over the city but now… even after what happened to Simon… after he witnessed that boy shoot his friend… he felt a requisite need of self-control. He had to know… what was going on.

- Tell me about what you know boy…

- I don't know anything! I don't know… anything anymore!

- Just-

- I knew… about that woman who got killed two days ago… and I thought that he wants to frame that on you… Heiwajima Shizuo-san! Then… all of this… it's just bigger than anything that I ever could thought… why… he's digging his own grave with his own hands! Why… How… This city is done for!

- What that old lady has to do with any of this mess?

- I don't know! She was a regular person… as I know! She… there's no connection at all… but… there's no connections between us either… Is there?

- What-

- I mean… I killed a man just now… and you're about to kill me… so what's the connection here? How… No… Why would he put us against each other… like this?!

- What do you mean?

- Maybe… Heh~! Maybe he just got cancer and decided to bring down the entire city with him! He has to be crazy… It's not the city that we once knew anymore. It's-

- A human furnace.

**Several hours ago**

**Rainbow Bridge – 6 PM**

- Some people say… the moment that you face your own death can define who you really are. You can't live for that moment, but you can't do the opposite either. Who am I? Am I a human? Am I a good person? Am I a believer? Do I have a soul? Am I going to conjoin nothingness? Am I going to be forgotten? Am I going to forgot? Did I ever exist? They ask and ask… and ask themselves.

- …

- For now all you can say is "Does it matter?"… You live your life until the moment that your death comes and hugs you… takes you away from all that you come to know until then. From your family, friends, works, hobbies, love, hate, knowledge, and then… from yourself. Anyway… who are people without any of those? Are they going to find out that in the same moment that they lose all of these? It's too cruel, isn't it? That makes them scared and greedy towards death… at the same time. Wanting and denying… and yet… they're going to die eventually. And then they are all alone.

- …

He looked over the water. There was no echo. At that moment all He could felt was nothingness.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\/\/\/\/\/\/\****

**Next chapter:**

**Less communication**

****\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**\/\/\/\/\/\/\******

**Hi dear readers… I finished the story. It's better than what I have expected myself at first! Yeah, I know that I am awfully narcissist! Anyway… it's completely Durararaish… if you get what I mean. It's a real Durararaish Shizaya! Full of mystery, hidden intention, and twisted love!**

**The time zone of story is a little before volume 5... So there is no Akane-chan and others. Mikao and Aoba know each other… slightly. And Shizuo is still a member of Dollars…**

**I tried to edit the whole thing but it's going to take awhile… as I mentioned, English is not my first language… so I decide to take it slow and provide a better writing.**

**It became 22 chapters and I hope this will be my first complete story… ever!**

**And by the way… I changed the rating because I felt the potential of some intimate scenes in the final chapters! And there is some slight violence scenes too, so…**

**I hope that you enjoy reading it!**


	6. Less communication

**Chapter 6: Less communication**

**Ikebukuro – 8:15 PM**

He was down without any doubt. All he could've seen was some blurry lights. If someone who knew or let knowing aside, if someone who just heard of Heiwajima Shizuo would seen him in that form, that probably would be the end of strongest man of Ikebukuro legend. He was lying down on his back, all alone, motionless and numb. He never had experienced something like that before… maybe some moment after that hard crash when Izaya fooled him to get hit by a truck in their high school days… he experienced something like a shock… but that was just for some short moments… and that was all in the past. His body was getting more and more stronger to the level that even a crash like that couldn't brought him any awe. And because of that… being unable to move for more than one second was something beyond his belief. He couldn't lift even a finger. He was sure that he could see something but what he was seeing wasn't something that you could consider as a thing! He thought maybe he was blindfold but he practically couldn't feel anything on his face. Actually he couldn't feel anything at all, any part of his body. Then he thought that maybe he died… but he never really thought of after death and that made him confused… then angry but he couldn't move so that anger started to stock within him. And that… was the trigger.

It made him to remember the last time that he was in that sort of rage. Just some minutes before that… And he remembered. 'I was chasing flea'. Because he had heard things. 'What were those things?'… And when he pushed a little more, he was able to recall what just happened.

He was at rage because someone told him about Izaya murdering somebody. And that person didn't do that for justice, he was just a debtor who was trying to save his own ass by giving him dirt on his enemy. At first Shizuo thought 'like hell that flea would do something like that!' but when the man started talking about having evidence… and being whiteness of him, getting rid of a body in Tokyo bay… that made him cautious. Two nights before that Shizuo had seen Izaya in a weird occasion far from Ikebukuro. He was like someone who's being possessed. And then some days later… a bastard claimed that flea killed someone and there is even evidence! He couldn't be that stupid!

Shizuo didn't know what he was about to do. He was furious. Now that could make sense. Izaya should've done something like that. He was beyond angry! But he didn't know what he's going to do. He wanted to meet Izaya to ask him face to face?! Was he stupid?! If Izaya had done something like that, he would never admit it… then what? What if he admits… what if he doesn't?! Was he even capable of controlling his anger so he won't beat him up to pulp before exchanging any words?! He didn't know… he just started walking… but before he knew… the wanted man was right in front of him… in his territory… Ikebukuro.

And… when he slammed it right in Izaya's face, he didn't expect to see that. Face of that calculating bastard who was always scheming something. 'Is this all just a game to him?!' was all that he could've asked.

**About Rainbow Bridge – Two days ago – Middle of night**

He didn't know that he's been watched. He was like some drunk who in the middle of night couldn't even stand straight and walked while wobbling on his unstable feet. He tried to jump over a porch, and it was anything but near successful. He fell on the ground on his back and looked too lifeless and pathetic to even stand again. He was laying down there without a tiny movement. Maybe he was looking at the sky… or maybe his eyes were just closed. Anyhow He stayed motionless for more than a minute. Then suddenly pushed himself up from the ground… but not for standing again… for coughing up. If it wasn't him you could say that he was even forcing himself to cough even more… like trying to get rid of some poisonous gas in his lungs. After he was done he sat there leaning his back on the porch short wall behind him and resting with closed eyes. 'What's with him?!' Shizuo thought. It was Izaya for sure but he wasn't himself. The young man was sitting there without a care about his surrounding and even didn't notice that he's being watched by his archenemy. What could bring a man to that state? 'Is he going to be… alright?' Shizuo thought again.

He wasn't worried about him. He didn't even like the man, or some might say… it's more proper if you put it this way that… he hated him. But deep down Shizuo never hated anyone. He was a kindhearted person with some anger issues… or a little more than some. He didn't love anyone either but that wasn't the problem there. The reason that he always was yelling at raven and screaming his hatred was just that man's annoyance. Izaya did so many things that brought misery to others and he acted like he didn't do anything. And in that right moment, he was under a lot of pressure. It was for sure that he was being hunted down by his own actions. But seeing that scene brought up some unknown emotions to Shizuo.

That night Shizuo watched Izaya for some more minutes before he decided to leave that spot. He almost was walking all right after standing up again, he was slow but it didn't look like that he was going to fall again. Shizuo was in a weird state of satisfaction that he felt from what he just saw and if someone asked him… 'Why are you feeling blessed right now? Is it because of Izaya's being so tore?', he probably would've answered 'No, it has nothing to do with that… just if… my mortal enemy is a mere human… someone who can bring himself to stand up against me… so am I!' it would be a bizarre logic, but that could make him happy up to his heart!

One might call it sadism but… it wasn't really for seeing that particular man out of his feet... he truly was satisfied when he felt that person was a human. One of the things that always bothered Shizuo was his own monstrous power. But there was another thing along with that... He had a special foe that even he didn't looked human in his eyes. He was a termite. A disaster who get closed to people and then destroyed them from the roots. But in that particular moment he was the most human that he ever could be. And that made Shizuo happier than he ever could get. Even without knowing the cause behind all of it... even without considering the results which that night might brings up within itself, that moment made Shizuo unbelievably contented.

And when he was all busy over his own enjoyment, he didn't even notice that he has been exposed. Informant who eventually became somehow self-cautious, had noticed that someone was standing at the end of street… then he started to walk towards him… while he had an amused but at the same time pained look on his face, he was standing in front of that blond man… neither of them expected to see the other there… but after their eyes locked, it was already too late.

**Shinjuku – In a Black van – Two days later – After 10 PM**

A black van was parked over the street for more than an hour. They were waiting. Base on the information their target was going to show up in that district about that hour and they were aiming to kidnap her. Except driver there were four men with commando beanies which covering their full face except their eyes that were noticeable over two holes. It supposed to be an easy job but no matter is not always the way it looks. About half an hour earlier a group of teenagers were hanging out in the area that made them worry about possibility of some interference. Some of them looked total delinquents but there was still no trace of their target so they didn't commit any actions towards suspected group. And eventually, About Ten o'clock their victim showed herself up.

- Are you sure that's her? That girl over there?

- Yes, her futures are as he said.

- Then… go and get her.

- Yes sir!

Three men jumped of the car and streaked over their target.

**Shinjuku – In front of Izaya's Office – Some minutes earlier**

At the time that Aoba stopped talking, no one of those four started to speak for some moments. They all focused on each other in silent to read the situation. It wasn't seemed right but there wasn't enough incivility to decide base on that. Actually Aoba was suggesting what he thought was the best for everyone, even though it wasn't his usual, and his actual goal was to mess up whatever Izaya's plan was… but after those two and specially Anri had showed up, he was thinking to use the back door for a safe retreat. It wasn't like that he knew her true identity as slasher or on the other hand he like her as a girl, of course he find her likeable and that was a different matter, but he kind of didn't like the idea of his fellows getting hurt over that man's plans… so if he could do something to disturb him then he had to think of something fast. With summing up those two, Blue Squares became completely on guard to act if something comes up.

Mikado kind of didn't get the situation, one could say that he had trusted Izaya truthfully and then he wasn't suspect of Aoba either. Sure he looked too involved for his own good but still that didn't make sense to doubt the boy in any kind of logic.

Over there Anri was the only person who was about to act. Her instinct told her that this situation was completely off and after hearing Celty; she might even draw her sword and put it under Aoba throat.

Celty who was still trying to hide as much as possible in the shadows wasn't as panicked as the kids but little by little she felt an unpleasant malaise. It was too different from what she felt from the boy in that few last minutes. There was an interruption from something beyond the human's world. She knew that something was about to happen, not just between the little group but on a larger scale. According to her uneasiness she made some distant between herself and others while her body start to pivoting and after she twist her fake head towards the east; she saw someone on the roof of a near building. A human's eyes might not be able to recognize that but she could see it very well. That person was explicitly looking down on them. Her features were obvious as a woman. Just looking at her made an alarm ringing in Celty's mind. 'Who is that?' She even couldn't guess. It was a powerful supernatural creature… but Saika was standing right beside her and even she didn't have that much effect. Fear was the right thing to feel. Even a Valkyrie could felt that in that sort of situations. As a response her body acted on her own… and a second later she had her scythe in her hand. In result of that, every one step backed from her.

- C-celty-san! I don't think that violent is necessary-

Mikado and Aoba was looking fearfully to Celty who wasn't looking their way, but all that shadows which surrounded her wouldn't let them to see her clearly.

Anri who was the closest one to Celty and until a second before all of her attention was fixed on the boy in front of her had felt something too… but when she looked the way that the vibe was coming from, there was no one to see. Celty was still on guard and she was staring at the place that she saw a woman some second earlier.

Every second there was a new confusing thing that made all of them unable to react accordingly. And then there was something about to happen that it was going to make everything more complicated than anyone could wants, except a certain person of course.

Meanwhile two men in black get closed to them. Those men were from Awakusu-kai who was patrolling around the area to find the named courier. Her outfit was completely different from usual but recognizing her in front of Orihara's office with a scythe in her hands wasn't that much of problem. It need a lot of courage to even get close to that scene which was completely weird, let aside speaking to a woman with a bizarre armor. But of course those men weren't normal citizens, they were yakuza who supposed to scared others, not be scared by them. One of the men who named Saito was standing almost beside Anri. There was no much pedestrian at that time and getting them there absorbed the attention of that group.

- Courier-san… we're here to ask you to come with us.

Hearing the man who was obviously talking to Celty and asking for accompany wasn't that much comforting and being alarmed from some moment ago made Anri to act on repulse wrongly. A second later Celty wasn't the only armed lady there. Anri draw her sword, facing the man. It was too fast for Mikado to see what just happened, but he had seen that Katana before. And Aoba, who was faster at catching up on things like that, now was likely in shock from witnessing all that show. Because Anri was facing back now, the boys couldn't see her blazer eyes. But both of them were aware of their existence. Saito who was heard enough of the rumors about Slashing cases, just could guess the connection there. He knew that Slashers won't act rational. That disturbed him to the point that made him stay still. His fellow who was standing some steps behind him acted the same way.

Celty who was still out of the shock from sensing that ultra power, now was catching up in the more confusing situations which were coming up one after another… because when she wanted to reach Anri to calm her down, over recognizing those men who she met them before… there was another blade that came her way. She was fast enough to step back without getting stabbed. When she faced Aoba's way, she saw two masked men behind him. Aoba was heading to the street to save some distance between him and those attackers. Mikado was in complete shock over seeing such a violent action in city. He saw some similar acts in his last adventures but now the speed and consecutively of actions wouldn't let him to concentrate so he could reach some conclusion. Unlike him Aoba was take the upper hand and with his signal, the Blue Squares who had already their blue veils on their face come to take action.

**Ikebukuro – In the van – 10:45 PM**

There was some one more than their normal crew in the van. The blond boy with who was sitting next to Karisawa behind the passenger seat. He was looking at his phone and sending messages to some of his old friends who were someday under his command to ask for information about the man who he wanted to help. One might point that he even didn't know that man personally… So all left was his determination. He couldn't run away from the things that coming his way… not anymore. At least that was what he thought himself… even though after leaving Ikebukuro several months ago, he still hadn't enough courage to face his friends. His friends who already became a part of that game… when he himself had started it from another side.

- No way… No way! Baka, Baka, Baka!

Everyone in van turned and looked at Karisawa who was beating herself over her phone!

- What is it?

- I can't get access to the Dollars!

- What?! What are you talking about? I was on just a minute ago…

- I can't enter! Check for yourself.

- Ok, ok… calm down… let- eh!

- Huh?! Me neither… what is this?!

- …

- Oh my God! Dollars has been hacked!

All of them was looking at their or the one beside them and had their mouth open. Now there was a message on Dollars Homepage.

"Step back, kids."

**Ikebukuro – Central park – At the same time**

- Shiki-san is no fun~… Without Dollars this game is going to be completely boring very soon. Now then… I might be the… hum~ the black angel; I assume… who's going to save everyone from this disaffiliation.

Then raven slide over a stair's fence all the way down; meanwhile he was looking over his smart phone and grinning at the same time. The booming ring which was stopped about an hour ago was staring to sing again. The way he was heading reached some water channel in his next station. So soon he could've heard that song very clearly which was like a departure bell. He started to whistle along with it. An ominous duet!


	7. Ask a friend

**Chapter 7: Ask a friend**

**Ikebukuro – Central park – 11 PM**

The young man was leaning over a tree. There were some benches in his reach but he was always enjoying over jumping from one stone to another, or you could say sitting down on a stone bench wasn't completely his thing. He was tracing over channels so track down the hackers of Dollars site. He knew very well that the source of command but that didn't matter because it was one of his priorities to reboot that drastic element. He needed Dollars to play their role that night… His ring tone made him to stop whatever he was doing. He accepted the call.

- Oh Dotachin~ what's up?

- Don't call me that. And… I should be the one who ask that.

- Oh, you mean about that case. Don't worry~ don't worry! He's stupid without a doubt but… we're not lucky enough to have some mine fields around Tokyo… Such a shame~.

- Stop that, you shouldn't…

- I shouldn't what? Can't I just have some calamity wish for someone who always tried to kill me… practically?

- It's just not right man.

- Hum~ are you trying to tell me to do the right thing here? You always act that way, don't you? You don't care about the intentions, or roots… or even true natures… and just want to be righteous.

- Izaya-

- You know that I hate him, right?

- Yes… I know.

- You also know that he hates me too, right?

- Yes, he probably dose.

- You know that he's a monster, right?

- Ye- No! He's not.

- Oh~ don't be like that Dotachin~ he can't be human, I mean… you already had seen enough humans to can tell the difference~!

- … What are you getting at Izaya?

- You just want some leads and you're not even up to a little chat? How heartless of you… The justice man~!

- Did you find anything or not?

- Boring~!

- I… I will owe you for this… so please-

- Hoh~ what was that~?! So you're telling me that I can ask for some favors anytime I want?

- Once… Just one favor.

- Don't be too stingy~!

- …

- Ok ok~ even just once could be interesting~!

- Whatever… jus-

- He's in Shinjuku.

- What?!

- Did you ever heard of Nebula?

- Nebula? That…

- Yes… sometimes they show interest in weird cases… this time it was the monster of Ikebukuro! Ahahahaha~, they should have some kind of loose up there… anyhow… I tracked some of their hidden warehouses in Shinjuku. They probably are keeping him somewhere before transporting the cargo abroad. I still couldn't find the right location… as soon as I get it, I will send you the Address. And… be safe~.

- … Ok… I guess… thanks.

- There's no need for that Dotachin. I'm not doing this for that monster or even because a friend asked. Now… don't make me wait for my payback~.

- Let's find Shizuo first… You'll have it... oh… by the way… do you know anything about Dollars base… it's sort o-

- Don't worry about that. Dollars is always here, ne~?

- Ok…? So… Bye then.

- Bye~.

His splendid face was glaring at his own phone and in a mere second a miscreant smirk covered it. It was the same face of the same person on the same spot but when he showed his true color on that elegant aspect, for any spectator… it was like looking at the moon from side to the side.

- Aren't you just… too naive? I already have it~.

Right after saying that his phone started to ring again and that only made his smirk deeper.

- Hey~! What do you want to know? Anything for a price of course~!

- Where is Celty? I can't get connect to her phone.

- Hum~ I don't know… my last meeting lasted so I couldn't make it to see her. We… didn't… meet~.

- Stop joking around. I don't care what you're doing to others but I can't tolerate if it comes to Celty.

- Come on Shinra~! We had a meeting, I couldn't make it, I tried to call her, but my calls didn't reach her. End of story~ Are you still awake?

- …

- Ok… what do you want to hear?

- You were the one who made up that video, weren't you? I am sure it wasn't that much trouble to find some otakus for making that up… those actors were great by the way… and if they don't get involve with you anymore, they probably could be able to gotten scouted very soon.

- Oh~ that's not cool for a doctor to threat others!

- It wasn't a threat, just a fact. There's no need for others to take actions… anyone who get involved with you… will be rotten in the end… though I'm kind of curious how can you be this corrupting… mind to tell me?

- Are you trying to play with my mind Shinra? I thought you're smarter than that…

- And you suppose to be smart enough to know… that if you hurt Celty… I won't let that slid.

- …

- So where is Shizuo? I heard that many people are looking for him right now.

- Consider him dead.

- Shizuo can take care of himself… so let's put him aside for now.

- Haha~ are you saying that Celty can't? What… are you seeing her as a little girl now?

- It's not that way. Sure she is stronger than anyone… but I'm the one who's in love with her… so looking after her is my job.

- I don't know where she is right now, but I can look for her.

- Ok, I'm going to Shinjuku now… so if you find something… let me know.

- It's better if you stay at home tonight.

- …

- I grant that Celty will come back safe, so… stay home.

- Tell me what do you mean?

- …

- I'm going now, if there's something that you think I should know… inform me on the phone. Bye Izaya-kun.

- …

Before he could say any other words, the beeping sound which was coming from his phone made him completely dazed. Shinra was his only friend. He was the only one that Izaya considered him above himself… but just once in the past. Now he could laugh at himself for even thinking like that. Anyhow it was the most ordinary relationship that he had… but even it wasn't normal at all either. And now he let that his only friend steps into lion's cage. That cage which he was the one who opened its door. He was in perplexity. Maybe more than he was at two nights ago… the night of that incident. The night that he decided to act… and now he wasn't too sure about the game that he started it himself.

**Near Rainbow Bridge – Two days ago – middle of night**

- Hoh! What are you doing, Shizu-chan~? Not trying to kill me?!

- You're drunk flea! Don't come near me, I'm sure that you stink worsen than ever!

- How rud-

He started coughing. It was disturbing for someone who was just looking at him, for him it should be a real torture. He was coughing like crazy. It was like his lungs were about to ripped out.

- Are you sick?

- Not quietly… but sure in some way~!

It was hysterical coughing. It could happen especially in allergic seasons when someone faces a lot of stresses. He continued coughing again, but this time wasn't as harsh as before. When he had stopped, he looked over Shizuo that had a confused and curious face and was standing close to him. Something like a smirk formed on his almost tired face, but not rude enough to make that brute to snap.

- Hey Shizu-chan… did you ever heard of this phrase by accidence "People always talk about how hard it can be to remember things - where they left their keys, or the name of an acquaintance - but no one ever talks about how much effort we put into forgetting. I am exhausted from the effort to forget... There are things that have to be forgotten if you want to go on living"?

- Hah?!

- Doesn't it scare you to fall for a mind loop? Repeating and repeating something until that becomes your whole character. You know… we take it easy… we don't even think that it might affect us… but when we face things… something that you always thought that you can put up as another memory and go on living the rest of your life… then they're rubbing their effect on our face when asking "Who's the strong one here, bastard?"… Hah~… they're probably laughing at us when we fell on the ground!

- …

- hum… if you look at people more wisely then you can tell… the thing that scared them more than hell, punishment, failing … is inability to forget… they're scared of the things that they might remember later… it's that which makes them tamed the most…

Shizuo knew very well what that broken man was talking about. Things that became burden all over your life... things that you are unable to forget… unable to put aside… Something that he knew very well and he hated it so much in the past but he never could put that behind him. The memory of hurting that nice lady years ago... of course he wasn't up to talk about that to Izaya. He would just start to mock him anyway.

Izaya was silent for some seconds then he finished his conversation like that wasn't anymore for his listener, in a murmuring sound.

- But really… who wants that?

All Shizuo could do was to look at him in bewilder manner. Sure Izaya was someone who talked a lot… and most the time he would talk about things that he wasn't sure about, like absolute facts and fed them to others. In that moment he looked kind of out of it. It was like; he truly experienced something that was bigger than him. Or maybe… something that he always thought of it as a trivial thing and then… the shock of facing it made him astonished.

- Are you sure… you're not drunk?!

All he received in return was a light chuckle that raven calmly brought up. Maybe seeing his enemy who wasn't able to accept his weakness made him feel strong for a moment. Because after that he had that always confidence and at the same time sadist look all over his face again.

- Hum~! Don't worry too much… it might affect your nonexistence brain cells~ anyway… I'm still not that much into oblivion to get myself drunk~ but you know what they say… the best way of erasing bad mementos is to replace them by another peculiar memories… now what can we do about that~?

- I don't get what you're babbling flea.

- Ne Shizu-chan~ Are you kind enough to let get a rain check for this… we can fight another time~?

- Whatever. I am going now.

- Hum~ someone is so deep in peace tonight… now we can't afford that, can we~?

- Go away flea, you look crazier than ever tonight. I don-

The blond was walking so he could pass the shorter man and find his moderate night far away from that parasite. So he thought that ignoring him in that state was a wise act. But Izaya who was in front of the blond and a step away from him thought it another way around. So when he was passing beside him, Izaya just tripped on his heel in an instant and reached to the blond's shoulder then his flexible body lulled in a skewed form so their upper bodies were in contrast… and then… his soft lips brush over the Shizuo's. They got rubbed over the blond's in a manner that an amorous would kiss his soul mate. It was a delightful move, not clumsy at all, no too forceful, not too short, not too long, not shaky or on the other hand cocky. It was all so flawless that Shizuo never experienced in his entire life. Of course he kissed before. But all of them were in some awkward manner that just the kiss could ruin a whole relationship. Izaya was a great kisser. Sure he was smart enough to learn that by witnessing and not practicing... yes, it was just something that any receiver of such a sweet kiss would try to believe in.

Shizuo was in indemonstrable shock! If it was Kururi or Mairu who did this… it would be acceptable as a prank, but their stupid big brother was another thing. He and Shizuo were adversaries for… 'How many years it has been?! And now… he just goes out of his way and kisses me… on the lips?! Is he completely out of his mind?!' His amber eye was widening at the act. Even though the shock made him shake from the cold the hotness of the act made him blush a little and a hot blast crossed over his face. When Izaya eventually parted from him, howbeit all of it was mere seconds; Shizuo felt that they were in that state like eternity. Seeing his dumbstruck face made Izaya to snicker at the show. And now that familiar face could've brought Shizuo to the earth.

- Damn you Iz-

But before he had the chance to finish his sentence the brunet had start running and already was out of his reach.

- Night Shizu-chan~.

But he didn't chase after him. He didn't know why, he wasn't shocked anymore… at least not deep! And he just stood there, looking at the flea who was running and running… and running away from him.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Next chapter:**

**Lure them**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hi dears \(^_^)/**

**I hope you enjoy reading the rest... because I truly enjoy writing it!**

**until the next ones...**


End file.
